The Love Ritual
by Tokyoeyes
Summary: A slightly different take on the truth or dare game played by everyone at Jan Di's temporary house. Everybody has a little section in this so, quiet literally there is something for EVERYONE. lol
1. Chapter 1

The party gathered round the curved mahogany table, the room was dimly lit by small flickering candle lights beaming around them. Jan Di sat across from Ji Hoo who was placed with Woo Bin and Yi Jung on either side of him and Ga Eul perched awkwardly between Jan Di and Yi Jung, practically squirming as he brushed her shoulder several times on purpose. Jun Pyo glowered next to Jan Di at having to play such a ridiculous game.

"Jun Pyo! Its not a game. It's a ritual."

"I don't want some fake rose telling me who I love, you all know even though-"

"What?"

Jun Pyo sighed in defeat and looked away from her.

"You don't feel the same."

That wasn't entirely true, Jan Di speculated. But decided not to argue.

"Well since we all know you can leave the circle."

"WHAT? No im staying."

"then shut UP!"

Jan Di growled at Jun Pyo like a lion intimidating a helpless prey. He reformed into silence as Jan Di explained the rules.

"First we play rock paper scissors to see who goes first. Then that person has to drop the rose into the large bowl of water in the middle, as you do think about that rose as a seed then blossoming into a flower, you don't have to think anything about it, just imagine. If this works, then the rose will drift toward the person you love the most in this group, which can either be your friend or a crush . OH! And everybody has to have their hands on the bowl with their eyes closed as the person does this, you'll know its you if you can feel the rose on your finger tips."

Yi Jung stretched in preparation for the game, his well-tones muscles flexed as he made this gesture with a cat-like grace. Ga Eul blushed and moved slightly to give him room. Yi Jung smiled.

"There isn't one girl who wouldn't move away in embarrassment when a man stretches close to her."

Ga Eul tensed up more but felt dignified enough to move back to her original spot next to him in silence.

"Hey! I wouldn't move! As charming as you are Yi Jung i'm not to bothered whether you stretch or not."

Unaffected by the comment from probably the only girl who wouldn't accept his hand, not that he would offer it in the first place. Yi Jung smiled playfully and turned toward Jan Di.

"Are you sure about that?"

"OK! Can we play now, im cramping up over here."

Jun Pyo stepped in, jade green with jelousy at the thought of his player friend flirting with Jan Di, not that he seriously would. Jan Di huffed and held out her fisted hand.

"OK ready? Rock..Paper..Scissors!"

Jun Pyo had paper, Jan Di had scissors. Next Jan Di played Ji Hoo and both ended up with matching hands three matches in a row. The result made both of them smile a little more at each other at their mirroring train of thought each time.

"I don't think this is gonna get solved anytime soon."

Ji Hoo debated.

"Me either. Shall we both back out?"

He nodded in agreement and shook hands slowley. Jun Pyo glared from his own shadow.

"So its down to Ga Eul and Woo Bin, then the winner plays Yi Jung."

Woo Bin won with a rock against Ga Eul who played scissors. Then Yi Jung won with paper.

"Wow, first time goes to me, OK lets go!"

Yi Jung declared in his American Gangster rhyme as Jan Di handed him a live rose, she instructed him to throw it in the water and imagine its life cycle.

He found this part easy, he had presented enough women with roses; red, pink, even blue to one particular lady to know their life cycle. Each rose lasted just about as long as every relationship Yi Jung has encountered. He threw in the baby pink rose as everybody placed their hands on the cool plastic bowl.

Ga Eul was genuinely excited. She figured the rose would land on her side of the bowl, after all how close was Yi Jung with the rest of F4 anyway? And it wasn't going to be Jan Di, not to mention there was definatly something between them, Ga Eul could feel it and...even if this thing wasnt real, she could feel the bowl was tilted slightly her way anyway and she was next to him, surley it would drift toward her. She squeezed her eyes tight in anticipation. Like a child receiving their first birthday present, Ga Eul felt she was about to get exactly what she wanted.

If Yi Jung was honest, he was expecting the same outcome. He was definatly nervous.

Woo Bin's eyes flicked open in surprise to feel its crisp petals on his fingertips, he held the rose up proudly and yelled in amazment.

"Ahh Yi Jung, i had no idea you felt that way about me, i love you to man."

Yi Jung smirked, he was relived that it wouldn't be an awkward silence with the girl sitting next to him. But a cool gesture to his closest friend, he couldnt help feel a little sorry for Ga Eul as he felt her saddened ora next to him.

Jan Di was simpering under her breath.

"Yah, Whats so funny, something your not telling us?"

"The person the rose lands on has to kiss the person who threw it."

The newly proud Woo Bin sank down in bewilderment.

"What? Why didn't you tell us that?"

"Because it wouldn't have been fun."

Both embarrassed parties looked at each other, reluctantly Woo Bin shifted closer to Yi Jung.

"What? No your not serious."

"Whoa Whoa man, you have to follow the rules or they will get mad."

Woo Bin indicated to the roof of Jan Di's little house as if it were the God's waching down from the sky. Sighing deeply Yi Jung complied with a peck on the cheek delivered by Woo Bin. Everyone, even Jun Pyo cooed as Woo Bin took his place back next to Ji Hoo.

"Ok so Yi Jung has had his turn, now its between us four."

* * *

Following this chapter will be two people taking their turns. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this not so amazing story! Stay tuned ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

"My turn?"

It came down to Ji Hoo and Jan Di, but only drew once before Jan Di lost.

"Yah, Dry Cleaner, Whats up with you? You keep playing the same hands over and over, you'll never get a turn if you keep playing like this you idiot."

Jan Di glared viciously at Jun Pyo, the loud critique clogging her ear drums was quickly getting on her nerves

"What about you? I can predict every hand you put forward before its even your turn Jun Pyo!."

Woo Bin smoothly entered to prevent an inevitable blood bath happening. Mostly Jun Pyo's blood.

"A-Okay people, why don't we cool it and let Ji Hoo have his turn eh?"

Both glared at each other but decided to call temporary truce on the eternal lock-horns battle they will always fall into; Commoner Geum Jan Di fighting the Great Gu Jun Pyo.

Ji Hoo prepared for the rose to tell everyone who he loved, meanwhile Jan Di began feeling nervous. Jun Pyo felt absolutely mortified at the thought of those rose petals even leaning toward Jan Di's hands. His eyes bore straight though Ji Hoo's skull as he picked up the rose, though he pretended to be obliviously admiring its beauty.

Everybody followed the previous pattern as Ji Hoo gently placed the rose in the middle, knowing exactly what will happen. He inhaled deeply and watched the flower glide through the waters surface without hesitation toward the girl he had never possessed such love for, not even Min Seo Hyun received such emotion from Ji Hoo. There was a time when even he was sure he couldn't induce even slight happiness in the best situations, that had all changed. He watched Jan Di's slightly tense face turn into relaxation as the rose brushed her fingertips.

The room was still silent, Jan Di's eye lids fluttered open and admired the rose almost sticking to her hand. She gazed upon Ji Hoo smiling at him with genuine love and adoration. He too brought out feelings that she could not even gather for Jun Pyo.

But both knew that it had to be their little secret for now. After all the outcome of Jan Di being kissed by Ji Hoo while sitting right next to Jun Pyo was a little to scary so, for safety measures, Jan Di discretely pushed the rose back in the middle. However it drifted straight back to her. The same outcome happened a further two attempts at breaking the lock between Jan Di and, essentially Ji Hoo's love. Knowing how this was going to go, she physically lifted the rose out of the water ( breaking the connection ) and put it back in the middle. Leaving Ji Hoo to handle the rest.

He breathed in and stated loudly:

"I guess I really am a robot."

This awakened the almost sleeping party and light chatter filled the room as realisation kicked in that the rose had gone to nobody. At least that was the impression but no one in the group was particularly surprised. Jun Pyo grinned with smug delight but still complained.

"Ji Hoo, where is the love? We have been friends all our life yet even I am still in the rank of Ga Eul?"

Jun Pyo failed to remember the bond Ji Hoo and Jan Di shared, still share in his ignorant shell of happiness.

"So does this mean I have to kiss you all?"

" Ah, no, since you clearly love nobody in particular i think we can skip it."

A slight snigger with the mood lightened the ritual continued.

"Soo its me, Jun Pyo, Woo Bin and Ga Eul?"

"That's right, let the game begin!"

Woo Bin won with rock against Jun Pyo's scissors.

"Aish! When am I going to get a turn? This game is rigged."

Jan Di inhaled through gritted teeth and swung her head to face him.

"Would you like to go next then, Princess Jun Pyo?"

Everybody giggled as Jun Pyo's cheeks flared with embarrassment. The resemblance to his sister was to unnerving. Still he picked up the rose and demanded everyone to close their eyes.

"Yah, stop running my ritual, and your holding the rose wrong you idiot!"

Jan Di arranged Jun Pyo so he was holding the delicate rose correctly and started the ritual again. For several moments, he looked at Jan Di, thinking the obvious was going to happen. He decided to save everybody time and flicked the rose away from the starting point and in Jan Di's direction.

The rose decided on a different course however, it spun straight passed Jan Di's fingers and started slowly but surely toward the silhouette next to her:

Ga Eul.

Panic flashed Jun Pyo's face, helplessly he tried to think quick.

"_Shit…."_

A hand glided past his line of vision and suddenly the rose was correctly drifting back toward Jan Di. He looked up to see Ji Hoo, his best friend had just saved his ass. Nervously looking round, he saw no one had seemed to notice. Jun Pyo nodded in gratitude toward him, Ji Hoo just glared before re-closing his eyes.

Jan Di's eyes opened in alert that the rose was stuck to her hands. She stared blankly before announcing everyone open their eyes.

"Wow, Jun Pyo loves Jan Di the most, anyone surprised?"

Chitchat spread through the room, meanwhile Jan Di fell silent. She couldn't understand he lack of feelings she had toward Jun Pyo's love for her. She was obviously touched by Ji Hoo's gesture. She felt the same way…..so why is she sitting here being mauled by Jun Pyo?

"Ahem, Miss Geum Jan Di?"

Yi Jung had caught her attention, an unnerving smile was plastered on his face and curiosity spread throughout the room.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Yi Jung pouted his lips slightly, at first Jan Di thought he was trying to be a fish. Then she remembered.

"Oh..God."

Jun Pyo looked up, feeling like he was missing something, he searched the faces of his friends to try and find clues as to what was going on, but found nothing.

"Yi Jung, what are you talking about?"

"Jun Pyo you have to kiss Jan Di."

Ji Hoo's head shot up, his eyes hardened with resentment. He too had forgotten about the kissing part and highly regretted most of what he had done in the past ten minuits.

Ga Eul knew the look on Jan Di's face better than anyone here. There would be no way of her letting Jun Pyo kiss her, not even on the cheek.

Jan Di squinted her eyes tight and tilted her head down to protect her face, she knew what Jun Pyo was like, so she came up with a solution. She held out the back of her hand in Jun Pyo's direction.

"Make it quick."

Jun Pyo grinned, _she wont even let me kiss her properly? Fine. _Like a slobbery dog, Jun Pyo ran his mouth and tongue all the way up and down Jan Di's hand, leaving it soaking wet and Jan Di furious.

"What the hell was THAT!"

Ji Hoo included, everybody burst out laughing as Jan Di pressed the back of her dripping hand on Jun Pyo's face, leaving sweat-like water stains on his cheeks. He didn't care though, Jan Di's face was to priceless.

"OK OK now that's over lets bring it back in, whose left?"

* * *

As you may be able to tell, i'm a little biased toward Jan Di and Ji Hoo being a couple, but since i promised myself not to make this a one-track couple story i will restrain from taking it further :)

Two more chapters to go, hope you're enjoying the story! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Dark vibes fleeted as both Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo anticipated who would be Jan Di's fated love. But in the meantime; it was Ga Eul's turn.

Yi Jung grinned smugly and whispered gently in her ear.

"Hmmmm…. it _should _go to Jan Di, but why do I get the feeling not even you can resist my charms miss Chu Ga Eul?"

She transformed from sweat-breaking, cheek reddening nervousness to utterly pissed of at Yi Jung's insinuations. She dearly hoped it would go straight to Jan Di without thinking twice.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Ga Eul followed instructions and let go of the rose, it made a light *plonk* sound as it hit the water, she was praying. Oh God was she praying Jan Di would save her from this.

Time passed.

All of F4 gave a "Wooooop" sound as Yi Jung threw up the rose in triumph. Boys will be boys. Ga Eul's cheeks flushed scorching hot red. She however cooled as she discovered something about Jan Di after glaring at her for not saving her butt.

"Guys….GUYS! Stop that, it doesn't count!"

Laughing, Yi Jung put his arm around his embarrassed admirer.

"Oh Ga Eul, you must accept that we are just so fated to be together."

"Yi Jung-ah! Look, Jan Di's hands weren't on the bowl, she wasn't involved!"

Everyone feel silent, looking at Jan Di, sure enough she was completely spaced out and probably hadn't been paying attention for quite a while now. And her hands were, most definatly placed by her sides.

"YAH! Wake up! Ga Eul didn't get a fair turn Dry Cleaner, now everybody knows she loves Yi Jung."

Ga Eul threw a grimacing look at Jun Pyo. But what he said revived Jan Di and she slowly came to realise the situation.

Her face contoured with guilt, everyone decided it was fair to give Ga Eul another chance. After all she absolutely positively COULD NOT kiss Yi Jung.

As she threw the rose back in, she felt something be placed into her open hand, she realised it was a small ball of paper Yi Jung had slipped her. Right before the rose landed on her best friend.

"See, told you!"

"Wow, Jan Di sure is popular isn't she? Im jealous"

Jan Di blushed slightly.

"Arrrw c'mon at least Yi Jung loves you, shame for Ga Eul though."

"OKAY! Can we let it go please?"

Jan Di quickly got up to save her friend, even though she was VERY late, Ga Eul accepted Jan Di's choking hug and a kiss on the cheek. Ga Eul went back to sinking in the corner, practically hiding behind Ji Hoo.

"So, is it just me now?"

Everyone recalled back to recent events to confirm, it was just Ga Eul's turn, before that it was Woo Bin ( The Mafia Boss turned out to love Jun Pyo the most, the kiss was VERY awkward ) and before that Jun Pyo.

"Yep, Jan Di's turn, lets see who you return the love to."

She giggled and picked up the rose, she suddenly became fearful of her own feelings, if it went to Ji Hoo, which is really what she hoped, Jun Pyo would freak. If it went to Jun Pyo, not only would Jan Di be mortified, Ji Hoo wouldn't be happy. It could go to Ga Eul, which is fine except that's stating the obvious. She was actually curious as to who was superior of the two; Ji Hoo, her first love and soul mate? Or Jun Pyo? The arrogant bastard who she despised, yet somehow they just…fit together.

* * *

Find out next chapter! And I have decided to do one more after, to see everyone's real reactions to the game.

P.S Quick clue, its not Ga Eul, definatly Jun Pyo or Ji Hoo, just haven't decided yet ^_^ If you want to nominate either one then go ahead ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Truth time. Jan Di lifted the rose in her shaking hands, observing the closed eyes of all around, everyone was ready; except her.

Ignoring her own instincts she dropped the rose in. For about ten seconds it didn't move, Jan Di refused to believe it would not approach anyone.

Suddenly gaining forceful momentum, and sending shivers down her spine. The rose pulsated straight through the water, however even in this attempt, nobody claimed it. The pink rose sped round and round, circling the bowl like a merry-go-round in full swing. She decided to help it ease its stress, closing her own eyes she thought, really thought about who this should go to.

Jun Pyo an obnoxious rich spoiled brat. Even after all they have been through her automatic reaction to loving him was to stick her head in a sick bucket. But….

Looking past her upchuck reflexes, he _was _lovable in his own way, out of him and everyone else, he stuck. Not like glue, like cement dried permanently in the ground. He was the first one to find her after moving here, he was the most honest one and the most forward. He promised to love and protect her always and she knew he would give up everything for her. Plus he had defied his "Witch." mother several times now to be with her, and this was the woman close to being the most powerful in Korea, that is saying something.

However….

Ji Hoo would and _has_ done the same, in fact, Ji Hoo had given up a lot more for her. He pushed aside his own love for her to do what he knew was best. He had treated her right from the start even if he was a little cold, he was the one wiping the flour downed on her by Jun Pyo's minions, driving her home when abandoned by him on the street and saving her when she almost drowned in New Caledonia. Even now he saved her from all sorts of situations and didnt seem to mind one bit. He had always been her knight and shinning armour and she had no problem loving him, even now.

Jun Pyo heard a trickling sound, his eyes shot open to see Ji Hoo cupping the rose in his hands.

* * *

Soo I am guessing that all you Jan Di/ Jun Pyo fans are pretty disgusted with me, sorry ^_^ I know that in the drama they end up together, buut since this is Fan Fiction, I have written it the way I thought was fair, after all, she _does_ call Ji Hoo her soul mate, so she probably does love him more in some ways…..ANYWAY I hope you can forgive me and enjoy the after party in chapter 5 ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

It was a full 30 minuits after the game ended that Ga Eul could tend to the note burrowing a a large gaping hole through her hands. When Yi Jung excused himself, she wanted to lunge after him and demand to know what his charade was all about. After passing her the note through his fingertips ( oh those soft, soft fingertips ) He had whispered to her firmly, but gently to save the note until afterwards.

Finding secure isolation from the tense atmosphere. She peeled apart the folds of the scrunched up note, being tentative as to not rip the fine material.

"**Meet me on the roof. We need to talk."**

_The roof? He said he was going home with Woo Bin. What is this?_

Ga Eul immediately started seeking a plausible escape root, following orders from man she was undeniably crushing on and excused herself as nonchalantly as she could act. Passing through the cement stairwell slowly and fearfully, Ga Eul wasn't sure she if she wanted a confrontation with him, F4 were still terrifying, even now!

* * *

As soon as the rose touched him he knew. That small, spinning gesture was all he needed to know. Discretely scratching his words on the back of an old receipt stored in his pocket. He grabbed a moment to dive into his thoughts, to quickly shuffling through all in his head, making sure everything was right and that he was sure.

* * *

She spied Yi Jung's silhouette in the heart of the roof. He heard her edging tentatively toward him. Smiling, he faced her.

"Yah, Yi Jung Sunbae, what is this? Why did you want me to meet you out here? Its freezing!"

He paused, smirking at her slightly.

"You like me Ga Eul Yang."

Her mouth gapped open, insult painted on her face. His quickly devised plan was working as he had expected.

" Ok just because your second best to Jan Di doesn't mean-"

He was suddenly face to face with her, the tips of his fingers pressed on her protesting mouth.

"I like you to."

Ga Eul was blocked, unable to say anything even if Yi Jung's warm hands weren't pressed on her lips. He took his opportunity to speak honestly, from the bottom of his now free heart.

"You…might be second to Woo Bin, and you may mean breaking every rule in my book, and being with you will probably confuse everyone. But, you're the first girl I have ever meet to which I cared about none of that. The first girl who truly changed me, and I know you feel the same Ga Eul."

With barley enough time to process anything that had occurred within the past twenty seconds, Ga Eul felt F4's infamous Casanova's lips gently brush hers, his touch was as delicate as the rose gliding along the water, both warmed souls grinned inside.

* * *

Ji Hoo was perched on the cool concrete stairs leading to Jan Di's new house. He smiled faintly at the couple on the roof, at least he was not the only one who spotted the connection they had, at least this game had brought _someone_ together. His head leaned reliantly into his hands as he exhaled heavily.

"Sunbae, are you OK?"

He saw the girl who shared the feelings for him that he thought he was enduring alone. He wore his rare smile, telling her he was.

"I can't believe it was me over Jun Pyo."

Smiling, she placed a hand gently on his shoulder, sitting down beside him.

"Sunbae, you have always been the one I loved the most."

Her bold statement shocked him, he felt the sincerity of her words wash over him. He hadn't felt this happy since Min Seo Hyun. He didn't hold his breathe though, he knew what was coming.

"So…the car rides, coffee and meals I provided weren't just a service?"

Jan Di giggled.

"Sunbae, you are much more and always will be."

_Always will be? _Jan Di could see the hesitation in his questioning eyes, he couldn't quite believe that it was over between her and Jun Pyo, but it was. After all, isn't he engaged? Hasn't he been taking calls from Jae Kyung all night asking where he was? Not to mention the cute nicknames; "Jun and Monkey" . All round that sounded like a much better couple than "Jerk and Dry Cleaner." it struck as being more promising anyway with Jun Pyo's mother on Jae Kyung's side.

"So, you and Jun Pyo…."

The way she looked at him was almost a silent message. As if subtitles to her thoughts were laying under her mouth;

_There is no me and Jun Pyo._

Ji Hoo changed his tactic

"So you really think he will marry Hae Jae Kyung?"

Jan Di inhaled her thoughts.

"Well…not willingly. But I think he is warming up to her, so, eventually he could grow to like her. He is acting with her like he was with me at first, and look how that turned out. Even though that isn't us anymore."

"Why isn't it?"

Jan Di speculated what she should say, the obvious reasons? Firstly it was to hard, his mother, his attitude…and now Ha Jae Kyung. Jan Di may be the strongest weed in the grass, but she wasn't as rooted when it came to him and his family. Secondly because he had proved himself unpredictable. After his fathers death, the way he cut her out was to painful, he forced her to let go of him when it was him chasing her first. But more importantly; because Ji Hoo was there for her. Always. He saved her when she needed, he saw through her stubborn indapendance act and, put simply she loved him. His original thought of Jun Pyo needing her more than him was wrong. She needed _Ji Hoo _more.

He felt her warmth as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Because I have you, Yoon Ji Hoo sunbae...And Jun Pyo has Hae Jae Kyung Unnie"

He couldn't have anticipated this, what he was expecting was what he usually got; five minuits of misconceived happiness then a reality check that none of it was true. But Jan Di just told him that, despite leading them to each other, she and Jun Pyo were never going to be together again. Not just because of his" Engagement." Because she knew in herself it wasn't ever going to work. Ji Hoo wondered if he could ever fix his mistake of letting her go, if he could he was NOT making that foolish, self harming error again. He was going to keep her forever.

* * *

Well thats the end, hope you enjoyed it! This ending may seem a little bit quick compared to the drama, but since this is FanFic i decided that writing that the couples unite after a big discovery of love was a pretty cool way to end...Keep tuned for more stories! ^_^


End file.
